


my brave soldier

by we_purple_them



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them
Summary: Alec ist immer bewaffnet, bereit sich gegen alles zu verteidigen, auch wenn es in diesem Fall nur ein Toaster war.





	my brave soldier

Alec kam nach einer langen Nacht nach Hause. Er sich hatte zusammen mit Jace und Izzy um ein Dämonenproblem in Chinatown kümmern müssen. Der Dämon hatte in nur einer Nacht ein Dutzend Mundies besetzt und somit für große Verwirrung gesorgt.

 

Müde steckte er seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss von Magnus' Tür und drückte sie langsam auf. Unordentlich trat er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und hing die schwarze Lederjacke an die Garderobe. Die Nacht hatte den Schattenjäger ausgelaugt und er freute sich schon darauf in das warme Bett zu steigen und sich an Magnus zu kuscheln.

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich den Weg durch die Gardinen, doch er wusste das Magnus noch lange liegen bleiben würde. Auch wenn er es nie laut zugeben würde, er liebte es am morgen mit ihm zu kuscheln. Vorfreudig begab er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, doch ein lautes Grummeln hielt ihn davon ab.

 

Sein Magen verlangte lautstark nach Nahrung.

 

Alec versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen hatte, aber es fiel ihm nicht mehr ein. Genervt lief er in Richtung Küche und stieß die Schwingtür auf. Ohne sich umzublicken ging er zum gelben, mit unzähligen Postkarten verzierten Kühlschrank. Die Tür des Gerätes war durch die ganzen Magnete mittlerweile so schwer, dass es einen kräftigen Ruck von Alec's Seite brauchte, um ihn zu öffnen. Hungrig kramte er nach etwas Essbarem, den Magnus lagerte nicht nur Lebensmittel in ihm, sondern auch noch zahlreiche Tiegel und Phiolen voller Cremes und Zaubertränke für seine Kunden.

 

Er war so in seine Suche vertieft, dass er sein Umfeld vollkommen ausblendete. Das einzige was er nach einiger Zeit fand, war ein kleiner Erdbeerjoghurt. Er hasste den chemischen Geschmack von Erdbeerlebensmitteln über alles, doch dies war besser als nicht. Als der Schattenjäger die Tür des Kühlschrankes schließen wollte, ertönte ein lautes Klicken ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Auf alles gefasst zuckte Alec zurück, ließ dabei seinen Joghurt fallen und zog seinen kleinen, aber scharfen Dolch, aus dem Hemdärmel.

 

Bereit sich gegen alles zu verteidigen, stand der Bogenschütze im Ausfallschritt und mit ausgestrecktem Arm in der Küche.

 

Dann realisierte er was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Toaster, aus dem zwei goldbraune Toasts schauten.

 

Entnervt schnaufte Alec auf und ließ das Messer wieder zurück in den Ärmel gleiten und beugte sich in Richtung Boden um den Joghurt wieder aufzuheben. Dann ging er zum Schubkasten und holte sich einen Löffel raus. Auf dem Rückweg zur Tür hörte er jedoch ein unterdrücktes Glucksen. Überrascht sah er in die Richtung aus der das leise Geräusch kam und sah Magnus wie er sich, bei dem Versuch das Lachen zu unterdrücken, auf dem Holzstuhl wand.

 

"Wehe!" sagte Alec warnend, doch das brachte Magnus noch mehr zum lachen.

 

"Magnus! Nein!" schrie er nun fast, doch dadurch verlor der Hexenmeister nun vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich selbst und fing schallend an zu lachen.

 

Magnus krümmte sich in seinem Stuhl und hielt sich schwer atmend den Bauch. Durch seinen Lachanfall hätte er fast die Kaffeetasse vom Tisch gerissen, konnte aber dies noch rechtzeitig verhindern. Keuchend wischte er sich nun die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete einmal tief durch, in dem Versuch sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch sobald Magnus aufblickte und in Alexander's genervtes Gesicht blickte, fing der Hexenmeister wieder an zu lachen.

 

"Jaja Magnus. Ich hab's verstanden." ungeduldig die Augen rollend, wartete Alec darauf das er sich wieder beruhigte.

 

Tief seufzte der Hexenmeister und lehnte sich nun wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er es endlich geschafft hatte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

 

"Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu überraschen, Alexander." sagte Magnus noch immer amüsiert.

 

Alec, der grimmig darüber war das der Hexenmeister sich über ihn lustig machte, setzte sich müde an den kleinen bunten Küchentisch. Schweigend riss er seinen Joghurt auf und leerte ihn mit drei Löffeln. Das dies keine richtige Mahlzeit war wusste er, aber so war sein Hunger wenigstens ein bisschen gestillt.

 

"Warum bist du schon auf?" fragte Alec überrascht, als ihm wieder einfiel wie früh es erst war.

 

"Ich habe in einer Stunde einen Kunden."

 

"Seit wann nimmst du so früh Klienten an?"

 

"Er bezahlt gut"

 

Enttäuscht atmete der Schattenjäger aus. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass er sich jetzt mit Magnus wieder ins Bett legen konnte und sie sich einen gemütlichen Tag machen würden, aber dies konnte er nun vergessen.

 

Musternd blickte Magnus ihn an, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf Alec zu und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. Genüsslich schloss Alec die Augen und ließ seine Stirn gegen den Bauch des Hexenmeisters fallen. Leicht krazte Magnus über seine Kopfhaut, was ihm einen wohligen Laut entlockte.

 

"Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Versprochen."

 

Liebevoll hob der Hexenmeister das Kinn des Schattenjägers an und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Langsam beugte sich Magnus nach vorn und setzte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn von Alexander.

 

"Bis später." flüsterte Alec und strich Magnus noch einmal über den Arm, bevor dieser die Küche verließ.

 

Schläfrig drückte sich Alec aus seinem Stuhl und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Erschöpft ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und zog schwerfällig die weiche Decke über sich.

 

Er hoffte das Magnus schnell wiederkommen würde, als er den Geruch des Hexenmeisters tief einatmete.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und er sank in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
